This invention relates generally to slide fasteners, and in particular to the improved construction of a slide fastener stringer having a continuous coupling element of zigzag-shaped or meandering configuration.
It has been proposed, in connection with a slide fastener stringer of the type now under consideration, to affix the continuous coupling element to the stringer tape by bonding or fusing. The construction of the prior art continuous coupling element is such, however, that the stringer tape must be specially formed to permit the positive anchorage thereon of the bonded or fused coupling element. For example, the longitudinal edge portion of the stringer tape must be corrugated or perforated. This conventional manner of element affixation to the tape is unnecessarily complex and time-consuming from the standpoint of this invention.